Promising Troubles
by Litalic
Summary: The Earl is having trouble in D.Gray-Man's world because of the exorcists, so he decides to conquer Soul Eater's world first to expand his territory and get the witches and kishins on his side.The Order sends exorcists to Shibusen to protect the students.
1. Chapter 1 The New Noah

***Please Note +Location or P.O.V name goes between the pluses like this+**

***Sound effects go between the star thingies like this***

**Putting stars at the end like this means they will be explained later***

**This takes place when the chapters with Alma happened, but Kanda is not gone. Cross isn't gone either, and Allen was jailed but quickly released. **

**I've also not read the Soul Eater manga so this is after the anime.**

Promising Troubles

Chapter 1: The New Noah

+Noah Headquarters, Third Person+

All the Noahs were gathered around the table, waiting for the Millennium Earl so that they could start dinner. The Earl entered while ushering someone along, and spoke, "Everyone, we were all mourning the death of Skinn Bolic, but now we have a new family member! He's the new Noah of Wrath, Evron*, so everyone treat him well!"

"Hai~", all the Noahs answered in unison, and servants went to retrieve food for them. Road beckoned Evron to sit next to her and Tyki, and he complied.

'He looks really different from how Skinn did', both Road and Tyki were surprised at his features. Evron was tall and lean, like Tyki was, and had slightly curly short brown hair. He had on glasses with rectangle-shaped lens, and looked about 20 years old. But what all the Noah (except the Millennium Earl) found the weirdest, was his smile. 'Did, or would, the Noah of _Wrath_ really smile?' But Evron's smile wasn't one of happiness, joy, or excitement. It was a calm, cool, and calculating smile. His observant brown eyes reflected it as well.

At the moment though, Road decided to brush off an uneasy feeling, because she was much more interested in the fact that he had glasses. She grinned evilly at him. The Millennium Earl had glasses too, and he could do _all_ of her homework in _1 hour_! _50_ pages of math with _50_ problems on each page. 15 English worksheets, 10 essays on war histories, and 5 science experiments. Since Evron had glasses, she had confidence that he could do it all; even if he wasn't as quick as the Earl, he would at least get correct answers, and she decided to test it.

"Evron~," Road turned to him. Her homework was in front of her, with Lero crushed under it all so he wouldn't say anything "unnecessary".

"Yes, Road?" his smile was still plastered on his face.

"Do you mind completing some homework for me~?"

"I think you should do it yourself, to earn the experience…besides, if I did it, you wouldn't learn anything would you?"

"But Evron~, there's _so much_ of it, and you'd help me since you're my loving family…right?

"I'm not sure…"

Road looked away and pouted, "I guess you can't do it correctly then, huh? Just like the rest of _them_…"

"Hey! What's with calling us _them_? You're a Noah too!" Jasdero and Debitto shouted at Road, but she only stuck her tongue out at the twins and turned back at Evron, pleased with the reaction from her statement.

Evron was not happy with being compared to the others; an anger mark** had appeared on his forehead, and although his smile was still there, it became more menacing.

'These people think I'm an _idiot_ don't they…I can tell Road was waiting for this reaction, but I'm sure she doesn't know what I'm _really_ capable of. I'll show them all that they can't trick me!'

"Well~, if you _really_ want me to do your homework I don't mind too much."

Road beamed mischievously at him, "Thanks a bunch, Evron!"

And so Evron started on her homework, with Tyki looking at him amused, a timer in his hand. 'He wouldn't have just _fallen_ for that, he's got glasses after all!'

After about 5 minutes, the food came, and everyone started to eat, but Evron ignored the meal, continuing with the homework. Another 30 minutes passed, with different courses being served, and Evron slammed the last notebook of math down onto the table.

*THUD*

Everyone looked up from their food, surprised, and Tyki stopped the timer, amazed at the time it read.

"36 minutes and 23 seconds…"

Road was unsure whether she should be happy or disappointed, because she thought 'If he did all of that in such a short time, he couldn't gotten them all right, right?'

She got up from her chair and picked up one of the essays he had written, flipping through the pages quickly. Her face was hidden by it so no one knew what to say, until she put the papers down. She was trembling and looking frightened but managed to gasp out, "I—I don't understand any of it…", and all the Noahs sweat dropped***.

Evron laid his left arm on the table and pushed his glasses up with the middle finger of his right hand smartly. "Would you like me to explain—"

"No no, it's all fine," Tyki cut him off and picked up a math notebook, because he was sure that if Evron tried to explain it to them, not only would it take a long time, no one except the Earl would understand what he was saying.

Tyki also covered his face with the notebook and quickly flipped the pages. Everyone other than the Earl and Evron waited in suspense. The Earl was sure everything was right and Evron looked bored. After putting it down, Tyki looked shaken, like Road, but said, "Th—They look right."

The Noahs (except the Earl and Evron) jumped out of their chairs and jaws hit the floor.

Evron anger mark came back and his smile threatened deaths. "Is it really _that_ surprising that they're right?"

"Of course it is!" Road jumped up and looked at him with admiration evident in her eyes, "You broke _it_ after all!"

Evron calmed down after seeing her eyes, but was now confused. "What? I broke—"

"Master's record!" All eyes turned toward Lulubell, who looked offended. "How dare you—"

"Now now, stop arguing, we're all family after all." Everyone became silent as the Earl spoke, "Evron's quite different from Skinn was because everyone is different. He's rather smart, smarter than me, too, but that doesn't mean everyone can start arguing. Now then, sit down and eat dessert, Evron had already eaten before coming here."

The family gave a nod before sitting down again. The akuma servants placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of everyone excluding Evron, who received a bucket of about 50 sugar cubes.

"What is this?" Evron's shouting stopped the akuma.

"Is it not to your liking master?"

"No it's not." Evron's smile was wiped off his face for the first time.

"Very well, I shall self-destruct and another shall take my place." And it did as it said, but Evron told the next servant to only bring him water.

"Don't you like sweets?" Road's look of admiration was still in her eyes.

"No I despise them, reminds me too much of my idiotic older brother who died by the hands of an exorcist."

Most of the Noahs' eyes grew wide at this statement. "It can't be…," Tyki started.

"SKINN?" They shouted in realization of who Evron was speaking of. Evron only gave a short nod, he was actually sadder about Skinn's death than most were, and they noticed.

"So…those exorcists sure make it hard to take over the world don't they." The Earl had changed the topic for Evron.

Hearing this, Evron's head snapped towards the Earl, with a smile on his lips again, but this time it was cruel.

"About that…" Evron waited until he had everyone's attention and he spoke again, "I actually have a plan against them. Since this world is so hard to capture, for now, why don't we try taking over a different world. Even if they send exorcists over there, they won't have enough over here. We can persuade others to join us too. There's one such place—they have witches, and kishins too, which are apparently evil souls. So…let's try invading Soul Eater's world."

END~

***I chose Evron because apparently his name meant "overflowing anger", but that's his human name. His Noah name is Jarogniew which apparently means "new anger" or "spring anger".**

****/***Anime style, will be the first and last time I say it.**

**For someone that somewhat resembles Evron, try searching up Okamura Yukio, with the features I described and then Noah like.**

**In any case, thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Fun Filled Visit

**I forgot it last time so DISCLAIMER—I do not own -Man or Soul Eater and its characters, settings, blah blah blah. First and last time I say it.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 2: A Fun-Filled Visit

+Noah Headquarters, Third Person+

Most of the Noahs were packing up for the trip to Soul Eater's world. It was decided that Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Jasdero, Debitto, Lulubell, and Evron would go to the other world, while the Millennium Earl and the rest of the Noahs would stay in -Man's world. Lero would accompany them as well, much to his horror. Of course, Lulubell was sad when parting with the Earl, but accepted her "mission". Sheril was crying and pouting (as much as Komui would) because he had to part with Road, and eventually they had to drag him away. The entire group was ready to leave, but Road had one last request to make.

"Say~, Earl~…"

"Yes Road?"

"Can't we have just one last visit to the exorcists?"

"Why, why would you want that Road?"

The smaller group of Noahs, minus Lulubell and Evron, grinned knowingly.

"Well, just to say goodbye…" Debitto raised a gun to Jasdero's head.

"With a BIG BANG!" Jasdero finished the thought and moved his gun to Debitto's head. Both of them were hee-hawing* like idiots. A long pause of silence ensued and Road opened her mouth to speak, but the twins chose that moment to erupt into a fight about who looked cooler. The Noahs just let out a sigh and ignored them, returning to the conversation.

Road leaned down with her arms behind her back and looked up at the Earl innocently. "We only want to play with them a bit…" Both Road and Tyki smirked evilly. "Since it's so fun."

"Ha ha ha**, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt _too_ much, if it doesn't disrupt the plan."

They all looked at Evron, who pushed his glasses up and shook his head, "Not at all." In truth he was thinking, 'This was part of the plan too. Since Road and Tyki can't stop toying with the exorcists, they'll probably blurt out that we're going over to Soul Eater's world, but it doesn't matter; the exorcists will only be one step ahead of where they'd be in the first place, and we'd still have the upper hand.'

Road nodded and called out to the Black Ark***. She stepped in, but only Tyki followed. "Aren't you guys coming?" she asked.

"No thanks, they don't know me yet, and I don't want to make myself known either." Evron started the excuses, and Lulubell continued.

"Master has not ordered me too, and I prefer to stay with Master."

"And we don't want to see that disgusting vampire ever again!" Jasdero and Debitto yelled the last excuse while still fighting.

Tyki eyes widened at that, "Didn't you just say you wanted to go?"

"Yeah we wanted to get back at Cross but we forgot about the vampire****!" Jasdero pointed his gun at Tyki. "Got a problem with that?" And Debitto did the same.

"You're no fun…" Road whined but turned back to the ark with Tyki, and entered one of the doors, mumbling happily, "At least I get to see Allen again."

+Black Order, Allen+

"I am **not** a moyashi*****!" I slammed down the coffee cup in my hand and glared at Kanda.

"And do you want to try and _prove_ that? You're the second shortest person in the **whole damn order**, and the other one has an _excuse_!" Kanda slammed down his chopsticks and was standing up.

"How many times do I have to say it? My height has nothing to do with anything! My name is Aaaalllllleeeennnn. See? I even said it slow motion so you can get through your teeny-tiny little brain!" I made hand movements on the words teeny-tiny so I could get the idiot to understand just how teeny-tiny his brain was.

He ched, and I thought he would give up, but then said, "Aaaalllllleeeennnn. See? I said it just like you did. Are you happy now, Aaaalllllleeeennnn?"

"BAKANDA*****!" I stood up too, ignoring the looks of hopelessness on the faces of the science department. Lavi and Lenalee were sighing too.

"What, wanna fight?" Kanda took out his Mugen.

I took in deep breath, trying to calm myself, and smiled at the dimwit in front of me, while closing my eyes and cocking my head. "What? No, no Kanda, I only want to drill the fact that my name is—"

"ALLEN ~"

Everyone in the cafeteria froze, and quickly turned around to face Road and Tyki, who stood in front of the Black Ark.

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and I quickly activated our innocence and rushed toward the two, but Tyki used his Choose power and created a wall of air in front of us so we couldn't reach him. Lavi and Kanda were thrown back but they stood up immediately and scowled at them. I was able to stay in place and Lenalee used her Dark Boots to plant herself to the ground. She reached her hand out to me and I took it, dragging myself forward until I was able to get close enough to Tyki to cut him with my sword, but both of the Noahs jumped back before I could attack.

"Woah there, shonen*****, we aren't here to fight, we're just here for a quick little visit."

"It doesn't matter! I'll just take this as payback time for every time you the people at the Order!" I went from glaring at Tyki to glaring at Road. "Especially Lenalee!"

I heard the alarm go off for an evacuation, and then it clicked in my mind what I just shouted out. Road and Tyki looked surprised at me; Lavi was gaping at me, BaKanda stared at me as if I was _actually more stupid than he was_, and Lenalee was slightly blushing.

"Ah! Ah…uh…that was, I mean, not what I meant!" I felt my face getting warmer and continued, "Se—See cause Lenalee suffered a lot of injuries, right. That's why—"

"Allen…" Lavi had recovered and looked at me seriously, but I could tell he was holding in a huge laugh.

"Wh—What?"

"Everyone suffered injuries…so do mind explaining why you chose _Lenalee's_ name to fit into that space?" He was beaming at me now…great.

I walked up to him and started, "There's no particular re—"

"Awwwww, little moyashi's growing up now isn't he." At this I gained an anger mark and kicked him nonchalantly. Then I moved back to the topic at hand.

"Setting that aside… Now then!" I went back to glaring at Tyki and Road. Both were in front front of the Black Ark door again Road sitting on Lero who was levitating in the air. They were probably really bored, because they had started counting the number of tiles on the floor…at least…Tyki was…trying to.

"21…16…4…43…12…13…7…There are 7 tiles on the floor Road."

"That's not how you count Tyki."

"Ohhhhh… Really?"

We all sweat dropped at this and a gloomy atmosphere filled the air. Did he _seriously_ not know how to count?

The two noticed we were finished and I regained my composure shouting at them, "Why did you come here anyway? It's not just for some visit is it?"

"Geez, why are you yelling now, shonen? If you really want to know it's cause we're saying goodbye. So goodbye." Tyki was going to enter the ark when Road stopped him.

"Wait a sec Tyki." Road grabbed on to the coat at his elbow while still looking forward.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

Road grinned mischievously at us. "What to tell them the truth to make it more fun?"

Tyki frowned a bit. "Won't we get in trouble for it?"

Lero spoke this time. "You can't Lero! You'll ruin th—"

Road silenced him by putting a foot to his face and standing up. "Don't worry so much, Tyki."

"What truth?" Lenalee spoke up.

Road continued to grin at us, which gave me an uneasy feeling, and said, "We can't tell you the whole truth, but we can give you some clues." She took a deep breath, and hollered out, "WITHCHES AND KISHINS AND DEATH IS GOOD AND SOULS ARE DELICIOUS!"

"What?" all of us were dumbfounded.

"Don't act like that," she pouted. "He did it too." Road pointed an accusing finger at Lavi, who was standing now, and I remembered the time I was treated like a dog while on the White Ark.

"Oh yeah, that." My right fist hit my left palm in acknowledgement, and I went over and kicked Lavi again. I turned around again, but this time, both Noahs and the Black Ark were gone.

"They left…"

"Probably cause they were tired of listening to you, baka moyashi."

I sighed at this and looked at Kanda pityingly, which seemed to irk him even more, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Lenalee, you might want to get Komui and everyone else back here."

She nodded and proceeded by calling them on her golem.

"Nii-san—"

"LENALEE? IS THAT YOU? THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

*Loud crying and sobbing sounds*

"I'm fine nii-san. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are all right too."

"Oh right…I'd like to talk to Allen about something I saw from over here******…"

The gloomy aura dropped on everyone and was especially weighing me down.

"I—Is that so… So exactly how much did you see?"

END~

**Sorry I ended that way, it's getting late and I needed to hurry.**

**Also, Evron's correct Noah name is Raasura…since he's the Noah of Wrath.**

***Hahaha! Sorry, I couldn't resist this one; they look like idiots in my mental image. It's supposed to be a synonym for chuckling but take it to mean smiling.**

****Think about how the earl laughs…it's more of a "Huh Huh Huh" but oh well.**

*****I call them Black Ark and White Ark for the difference.**

******…I forgot too.**

*******Sigh, nicknames. Well let's get this over with.**

**Moyashi: Bean Sprout. NN for Allen because he's short.**

**Bakanda: Combination of Baka(idiot) and Kanda.**

**Shonen: Means boy in Japanese. If I just wrote boy though then I would have probably been sadder.**

********They evacuated to the Asia Branch via White Ark and Komui watched them through a 72" flat-screen TV(And they said they don't have a lot of money to repair damages).**

**One thing I learned: I have too many stars. **

**And why did I explain the nicknames anyway when you should already know them.**

**And I'll try to write more next time.**

**Arigats for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kokos and More

**Ciaos, here we are again. I've come up with a new resolution to write one chapter of **_**something**_** each day, but the wait period after making an account for FP (FF too) is annoying. Sorry for the upoad wait.**

**Also, as per suggestion, I will stop using stars, and do this**** {1}, {2}, etc. Arigrats, Neko-chan.**

**I forget to mention that the Apocryphos doesn't exist—yet. I'm still working the story's details out. Lavi and Bookman aren't gone, though you already noticed that. **

Chapter 3: Kokos and More

+Asia Branch, Third Person+

_Komui was watching the interaction between the exorcists and Noahs, and after Allen mentioned Lenalee, when both started blushing; Komui already had a plan for Allen's punishment in mind. 'I would've let it go if they didn't start suggesting things! Lenalee needs to be avenged, but they ruined it! You've just dug your own graves!'_

_Komui started snickering madly{1}, and Science Department glanced at him wearily. He abruptly turned toward them, and met one man's gaze. "Reever-hancho{2}."_

"_Ah…did you need something Komui." Reever peeked at the screen again, when Lavi had just exclaimed that Allen was growing up. 'You guys aren't helping your case you know…' Suddenly, Road Kamelot was directly staring into the camera at them. She smiled once and the screen went blank._

"_Ah! Would you look at that! Maybe we're having some difficulties with the connection, huh? Don't you need to look into that Re—" Johnny was trying to help Reever help Allen, but was cut off._

"_Reever-hancho." Komui repeated himself, but more firmly this time._

"_Y—Yes, Komui?"Reever looked at him nervously._

"_There's no need to check on the connections, Reever, we can always watch what happened on Timcampy later—he's grown smaller again." Komui's voice was calm, and slightly sadistic. "What's more important is that you get me __**that**__ toolbox."_

_Reever gulped, Komui never used __**that**__ toolbox{3} unless it was an __**extreme**__ emergency. 'The only time we saw him use it was when we first tried out the "Lenalee is getting married" excuse. She wasn't in the room at the time and we started talking about the wedding plans—but he whipped out __**that**__ toolbox and everyone boy that stood next to Lenalee was sent to the hospital later.'_

"_That's not really necessary is it?"_

_Komui then looked at them with large tears bursting out of his eye. "Pleeeeeease? I just want to save Leanlee from those evil Noah."_

'_That's a lie!' was what everyone in the room thought, but they couldn't help falling for his antics._

"_Ummmm…"Reever was scratching the back of his head now, with one eye closed. He couldn't decide what to do. 'But I have to help Allen, don't I?'_

"_Cause{4}, all the other exorcists are out on missions and Link is on a trip with Leverrier. No one else can save her!" Komui continued his sobbing and started shaking Reever by the shoulders._

"_But—" _

"_I won't make another Komurin{5}."_

"_I know but—wait what?"_

_Komui stopped shaking Reever and sobbing; he looked Reever straight in the eyes, and said, "I promise on Lenalee's stuffed animal from ten years ago that I won't make another Komurin."_

'_Komui probably knows we knew he was lying. And he's probably telling the truth about not making another Komurin—he's even promising with something of Lenalee's. He'd never do that if he was lying.' _

"_Well…I guess I could go get it…"_

"_Thanks hancho!" Komui continuously slapped him and urged him forward. As Reever went to retrieve the toolbox, Bak and Wong went up to Komui. Since the entire European Branch had come over, the Asia Branch to go upstairs, but Bak and Wong had come back down to greet Komui. And Bak was breaking out in hives._

_Komui noticed them, and his voice changed yet again. His tone was dark and gruff. "Oh? If it isn't Bak Chan-chan. Could you possibly be going after Lenalee's stuffed animal?"_

_Bak fell onto the ground (with Wong catching him) as Komui said that. Hives were spreading quicker and quicker. _

"_Bak-sama! You must stay strong!"_

_Bak simply nodded and pushed himself up. 'I can't lose to Komui now!'_

_By that time Reever had come back with Komui's toolbox, and Komui had ignored Bak, absorbed in his activity of assembling something from the pieces in the toolbox._

"_Komui—"_

_Komui had spun around to face Bak…with a robot in his hand, which looked like a miniature Komui. It was about a foot tall. "Go and get them, Koko 100!" Komui shouted the order with absolute glee, and set it down in front of himself._

_Everyone stared at the thing curiously. It definitely wasn't a Komurin, so Komui had kept his promise, but the Science Department knew better than to underestimate him. They looked at Reever, who was staring at the machine with dread apparent on his face. All of them knew how dangerous this "Koko 100" could be. Unfortunately, Bak didn't. _

_The being walked up to Bak, who raised an eyebrow at Komui and smirked at the figure under him._

"_What, is this the best you can do? I can smash it like a bug." Komui had gone back to his toolbox, which caused Bak to gain an anger mark, and decided to follow through with his "threats"._

_But, as he tried to crush existence beneath his foot, very odd things began happening. Koko 100 reached its arms up to stop Bak, and no matter how much Bak pressed down, he couldn't crush it. And then the robot's sprouted wings. It flew up and pushed him off balance, causing him to fall. Koko 100's front opened, and the being reached in to pull out two machine guns; pointing them at Bak and Wong. And it shot at them—chasing them around. Its feet turned into wheels so its speed was doubled, and the Asian Branch leaders ran up the stairs._

_At the foot of the stairs, Komui issued the order, "Stop," and it did. He turned around to face the others, and revealed two more miniature Komui lookalikes. One wielded a sword, the other, a spear. They had the numbers 99 and 98 on them, and Komui introduced them as such. _

_The Science Department then realized why Koko 100 was Koko __**100**__._

"_Komui..." Reever spoke up, "How many of these things are there?"_

"_100," he replied, "But when they all fuse together, they make the ultimate KOKOI 0." A dark aura gathered around Komui as continued making more _

_He had just confirmed their worse suspicions, but they were sure there was much more to come._

"_But why are they so powerful?" Reever continued with his questions, regretting that he ever submitted to Komui's will._

"_Innocence."_

"_WHAT?" Everyone in the room that heard, shouted._

_Komui turned back to smiled somewhere along the border of childishly and maniacally. He continued working but said, "In my own time, I was able to research innocence and discover it could be broken apart. The smallest size it could be and still have powers is a fourth of its regular size. It isn't a big discovery, because each piece of innocence chooses its accommodator, so they all go to the same person and nothing changes, but it still causes…unnatural things to happen, if put into objects. I've gotten permission to create these and input the innocence into them, since we have so much. They're useful because they're strong, and there are a lot of them. If they all fused together, that would be 25 whole pieces of innocence in one entity…but the downside is, if the Noahs can beat it, then 25 whole pieces of innocence are gone."_

_Everyone nodded; they understood the full atrocities, but also the greatness, of these beings. Reever remembered why he looked up to the man. Although he was always childish, or ran away from his duties, or put so much work on them, it was worth it to work with him. The man was a genius, and he did whatever he whatever he could to protect everyone in the Order. Komui stopped working again. He was done with number 50._

"_Ha! But, actually, I'm not allowed to use these unless it was seriously serious, like if the Earl came, so, make sure you don't tell Central!"_

_They all sweat-dropped but nodded, and the golem flying next to him rang. _

"_Nii-san—" _

"_LENALEE? IS THAT YOU? THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"Komui had become even more childish. He sobbed loudly and everyone was afraid the room might flood._

"_I'm fine nii-san. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are all right too." Komui froze at those words, as if he had noticed something that might have caused the end of the world, but he recovered from the shock and continued. _

"_Oh right…I'd like to talk to Allen about something I saw from over here…"_

_Gloomy auras dropped on the Science Department when they realized how much Allen was going to suffer._

"_I—Is that so… So exactly how much did you see?" _

"Oh not _too_ much, Road had cut our connection to the video camera so we couldn't see it all."

"Ah, right, then, we'll be waiting for you in your office."

"Right~, I'll be by your side at once~." Komui's cheeriness reached 100%. The golem went silent, and Komui snapped his fingers. In a few seconds, all the Koko formed lines behind Komui, in a military like fashion. The White Ark had appeared again by then. Komui pointed forward and screamed out, "Protect my Lenalee!"

So the robots moved forward, with Komui right behind them, running excitedly, and the rest of the order behind him, prepared to restrain him and threaten him into disassembling the Kokos. Or they could give it to Allen—Komui surely made the machines not be able to hurt Lenalee or anything belonging to her. They had gotten a hold of one of Lenalee's hair ties{6} from earlier days, with her permission, of course, but they weren't going to tell that to Komui.

_After Komui came back with his army and commanded them at Allen, he sat down at his desk in his office and talked to the other three._

+Komui's Office, Komui+

"Lenalee, there's something I noticed when you talked to me."

"And that would be?"

I grabbed the golem from the air and replayed part of the conversation: _"I'm fine nii-san. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are all right too."_

Lenalee cocked her head in confusion at this. Kanda looked completely bored and uncaring of the situation, and Lavi bit his thumb, but they didn't matter.

"Lenalee, I don't care about Lavi and Kanda since they're older than you, but why didn't you call Allen Allen-_kun_? You've always done that before." I looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Maybe my dear sister could give me an answer that would allow me to finish building the Kokos and send them at Allen. "You haven't gotten closer to him…have you?

"That's—"

I heard loud bam and looked at the door to see Allen leaning against it, panting, with his Crowned Clown activated.

Kanda still seemed spaced out at didn't pay attention him, but both Lavi and Lenalee looked relieved when they saw him. As I thought, he _was_ getting closer to Lenalee…but I wouldn't allow it! I waited to hear the shuffling of my dear sons, but it never came, and I realized why when I glanced at Allen's right hand. One of Lenalee's hair ties from before was in it!

"Why you little…"

I stood up and walked over to Allen, who raised his hands in defense, _still _clutching my precious little Lenalee's hair tie, and tried explaining, "Komui! It's not—"

"Ah!" Lenalee looked at the object in Allen's hand in surprise, "That's the one I gave—"

"How dare you! How dare you make my precious Lenalee give you her precious hair tie! Kokos! Retrieve the hair tie and destroy Allen Walker!" He's going to be in a lot of pain when I'm done with him!

My Kokos broke down the door to get in, but it could always be replaced. What was important right now was my Lenalee! My son then charged at Allen, but suddenly Lenalee stood in front of him. My Kokos stopped attacking at that and bowed to her, which was the correct response, but why did she protect him? ...I see, he must have blackmailed her. Obviously! I mean, there's no way my Lenalee's going to fall for anyone.

All the exorcists, excluding Kanda, stared at my Kokos, but then Reever smashed through the "door".

"Supervisor, you have to pack them away! Leverrier's coming!" Reever's panicked voice rang out in the room, and he stared at Allen's situation while I stared at him. My dearest Lenalee, the blackmailer Allen, and Lavi, who was observing all this, realized what he said and acted quickly. Lavi grabbed Kanda and Allen grabbed Lenalee (which he is going to die for later), and his cloak covered them all, pressing them against the wall. Apparently it can go into camouflage mode now.

"What the hell are you ummf…" Kanda had probably come back down to earth, but Allen probably knocked him out to silence him.

I quickly ordered the Kokos to climb into the toolbox that I placed on the ground and shrink themselves to the size of a dime, and they were done in one minute. Reever was back outside detouring Leverrier and Link by telling them about the attack, and in the last second, I jumped into my chair, pretending to work on signing papers.

"Ohhhh? Doing your work for once, are you?" the three stepped in and Leverrier made a face at both the destroyed door and the papers all over my room, but sat down on the couch. Maybe I could forgive Allen for not letting Leverrier see Lenalee.

Leverrier was about to speak again, but a voice interrupted him.

"WHAT THE HELL'D{7} YOU PUNCH ME FOR YOU DAMN MOYASHI! DO YOU _WANT _TO DIE?"

A long period of silence ensued, and then a reply was heard.

"Well, I don't reeeally want to die, but YOU COULD LEARN TO LOOK AT THE SITUATION ONCE IN A WHILE."

More silence followed the shout, and Link finally spoke.

"Komui."

"Yes Link?"

"Why is the wall talking…no, shouting at itself?"

"You're imagining it Link, walls don't have multiple personalities."

Leverrier sighed and said in an authoritative voice, "Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, and whoever else is there, come out now. And that is an order."

So Allen removed his cloak from the four but all of them looked away from us. My beloved little sister was close to crying—I had to get her out of here.

"Wowww, your cloak hides you guys really well, huh, Allen? That's amazing but now we have to talk so—"

"No, they can stay—we need some explanations right now." Leverrier looked at them coldly, and then Allen glared back at him, holding his gaze. "So, what were you doing there?"

"We were playing a game of hide and seek." Allen stepped in front of Lenalee…maybe I would forgive him. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you myself Lenalee.

"It's easy to be found when you're shouting at each other." Link had made tea and cake{8} for Leverrier and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Even if four of us were found, if the last one isn't then you can't win."

"Hohhh, I'll accept that for now…then would you like to explain that door."

"The Noah destroyed it."

"Why only the door, then?"

"Probably because they didn't want to walk into the messed up room."

My eyebrows twitched at that, but I couldn't really blame him, it was true after all.

Link cleared his throat. "So, did the Noahs say anything unusual?"

Allen's expression softened when he turned toward Link. He nodded, but Lavi turned toward them and spoke, "Road said she'd give us a clue which was something like…'WITHCHES AND KISHINS AND DEATH IS GOOD AND SOULS ARE DELICIOUS!'"

Only Leverrier and Link were surprised by the shouting. I was used it, and Reever was used to me, and Kanda was spacing out again.

"I could explain to you what it means." We turned toward the door to find Bookman standing there and he continued, "But the Baka Usagi should already know."

We stared back at Lavi again, who looked like he was deep in thought, but then exclaimed, "Oh yeah!" He ran out of my office for a bit and then came back a few seconds later, with a large and thick book in his hands. The title read "Discovering Worlds".

"I thought I told you to memorize it." Bookman looked at his junior judgingly.

"I haven't gotten that far yet—you're so picky, Old Panda." This statement received him a kick in the head, which got him muttering, "People _really _love kicking me, don't they," but he opened the book to the S section. He flipped a few more pages before saying,

"Ah, here we go. Soul Eater's World: World where shinigamis exist. Main Problems: Kishins, or evil souls, exist. Witches exist. Madness exists. Main Location: Death Weapon Meister Academy, dubbed{9} DWMA or Shibusen. Head: Shinigami-sama. World Reachover Number: (4)19-15-21-12. DWMA Reachover Number: 42-42-564."

END~

**Italics because it was in the "past" I guess you could say.**

**{1}-Crazily not Angrily.**

**{2}-hancho meaning head or captain.**

**{3}-Reever had hidden it from him.**

**{4}-Think "Datte datte datte!"**

**{5}-Should I call it Komurin or Komulin?**

**{6}-From when she had the pigtails.**

**{7}-Hell'd, haha, Hell did, though you probably already know that.**

**{8}-How, you ask? With a tiny magical Easy Bake oven that Link keeps in his pocket! And if you review, he'll give you some magical cake too!**

**{9}-Dubbed meaning nicknamed.**

**I think I'm making the characters out of character, and tell me if I do, I'd appreciate it. And yay! cause I wrote more. **

**Today I kicked the door of my classroom, it's refreshing to. **

**Arigats for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cross Over

**I don't have much to say, accept that I'm really really really sorry for making you wait so long. I'm horrible, I know.**

Chapter 4:

**+Komui's Office, Third Person+**

Everyone stared. It wasn't to anyone or anything in particular they stared to. Leverrier stared at the book, Link stared at his pockets, Allen stared at Lenalee, Lenalee stared at a wall, Komui stared at the exit, and Lavi stared at the old man, who stared back. At the time, staring just seemed like the right thing to do.

And then Reever cleared throat, and spoke, "So, are we going to…give them a call and tell them they're going to be invaded…or something…"

Nervous laughter broke out in the room.

"Hahaha…" Allen started, "Well, they shouldn't be surprised if they have witches and Kishins, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Komui backed away toward the exit, "So, why don't one of you make the important call whi—"

Link grabbed Komui and pushed him back in, while Leverrier walked over to the phone and picked it up. He dialed in the World Reachover Number, and then the DWMA Reachover Number. After the moment he started talking.

"Hello. Is this Shinigami…sama…?"

"Wha—No! This is not a prank call!"

"I am **not** trying to sell—Why are you trying to sell something to me now?"

"I am from the Black Order, of a different world. I'm calling to warn you that someone will try to invade your world. We're sending reinforcements to you, and we'll arrive nearby by—"

Leverrier slammed the phone down before he finished his sentence, causing everyone to cringe.

"I **hate**that guy! I'm not going. Walker. Prepare the ark. Figure out how to cross worlds. You, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Bookman will go as exorcists, since the others are out on missions. Komui will go as the head representative. That is all."

Allen took Lenalee by the hand and started walking out, while muttering inaudibly, "My ark. Our ark{1}. And no one else's…"

Lavi trotted after the two, and Bookman and Kanda followed him, glancing back at Komui.

After they left, Komui sighed and pushed his glasses up, "Anything else?"

Leverrier shook his head, "Just work out details with **that****guy** and submit a report later." Leverrier paused before fixing his gaze on Link and adding, "Keep a close eye on Walker."

**+White Ark, Lavi+**

Allen was acting weird. Just slightly, but it's noticeable—especially if you're a bookman. He let go of Lenalee's hand (pity), and never slowed down his pace, walking faster and faster. He kept turning his head around, to everything, as if sensing danger. Maybe his Noah was acting up…but right now, it's more important that he's okay. He's like a little brother to me, after all.

Suddenly, Allen stopped, and placed his hand on a big black door. Timcampy, who had been fluttering around, landed on him. Allen opened the door, peeked into the darkness, and shut the door again.

"This one."

I stared at it. "You sure, Allen?"

He nodded, "Although it's kinda just a feeling, b—"

"And how do you call that being sure?" Kanda glared at Allen.

"_Because_, you idiot, there was someone in there with a weird black coat and creepy white mask, dancing around and holding a sign that read, 'I am the great Shinigami-sama! Yay!'"

I sighed in relief. Allen and Kanda were fighting. Healthy sign. Good. That "Shinigami-sama" seems worrisome though.

"Maybe!" Komui popped out from somewhere, "It's a trap! Hey, hey~, let's just not go."

We all glanced at him, and "Eh~"s and "Meh~"s filled the air.

"If we're going, we'd have to go safely! Like, a BIG~ buddy system."

To that, "Eh~"s and "Meh"s filled the air again, but we all agreed to it. Allen led us into his piano room. I guess since it's his first time going to this other world, he needed more secure ways of traveling.

After some arguing, Allen sat on the piano bench, with Link grabbing on to his shoulder. Kanda grabbed on to Link, I grabbed on to Link, the old panda grabbed on to me, Komui grabbed on to Bookman, and Lenalee grabbed on to Komui. That way, Komui couldn't escape because he'd put Lenalee in danger.

After everyone was ready, Allen played the melody of **that**song, and hummed the lyrics. I guess he memorized everything by now. In a few moments, the room disappeared, or rather, faded away. We were standing on glass-like, glowing steps in the middle of…nothing. All around us was darkness.

Allen was still in front, but he stopped playing. He stood up, and both the piano and its bench were gone. He looked really sad, but led us up and down the stairs.

I wonder if he hates it—the piano, or the ark, or having to use it. I wonder if he hates the Order. I wonder if…if I would help him run away…if he wanted to…

Guh—I felt the old panda's eyes bore into a head. He probably knew what I was thinking. I knew what he was—something along the lines of 'You can't create special relations as a Bookman! You have to always see both sides of everything, and be only the observer!'

I knew that's what I'd have to do. I knew that's how I'd have to act. But that's for the future. I won't have to worry about anything like that for now. And if I still only act like a bookman, I can keep my own thoughts.

I bumped into Kanda in front of me, although he didn't seem to notice. Great. More people to worry about. I looked ahead. Allen had stopped, which was reasonable—there was emptiness in front of us. Before I could say anything, Allen turned to the left, and stepped out. Into a different nothingness, maybe. I started wondering if it mattered, when we fell.

**+Soul Eater's World, Shinigami-sama's Room, Shinigami-sama+**

I first saw one of them when a door opened in my roof. He was a teen, probably not this Leverrier. Well, at least I had finished my sign by then.

After that, I prepared coffee on my table. I'll only set out two cups. And if there are more people, they'd have to share. If they refuse my coffee…maybe they're the "invaders". But~, it's true I felt some weird presence lurking around me.

I started setting out the cups, but a big white object appeared from nowhere and crashed down. It broke my floor. I wouldn't usually worry about that—my floor got broken all the time. But the shock from the crash also broke my cups. Now **that**, was **UNFORGIVABLE**. No more coffee for them! They'll have to get their own! Unless they're actually the invaders, in which case I expect compensation, with new, full pieced tea sets.

BUT! Whoever was coming out of that thing, will NOT receive ANY mercy from my Shinigami Chop!

I waited. And waited. And waited. Well, I guess they'll have to receive extra chops for making me wait.

When they finally came out, in was at a weird angle, and all of them fell on top of each other. Because I'm patient, and such a nice guy, I waited until they all stood up, before bringing my ultimate Shinigami Chop of Anger down upon them.

An old guy with weird hair and another one with two dots on his forehead dodged them. I avoided the girl. Basically, what this meant was, more chops for the rest of them.

After venting my anger, the Two-Dots guy shouted out, "What was the reason of that?"

Well, he seemed close to a Leverrier, but he probably wasn't. "You people made me wait. And broke my cups!"

Two-Dots gasped. "Y—your cups? _No!_" He pulled out two boxes from behind his back and held them out. "A token of apology!"

Hmm. This guy isn't that bad. Probably not an invader. I carefully removed the boxes from his hands, and then took a good look at them all. Except for Two-Dots, and a guy in a white lab coat (who had passed out on my first chop), they pretty much looked the same—like people of an army. The girl was setting them face-up, and regarded me silently. Maybe receiving chops was natural to them.

"Perhaps we should sit down to talk," Two-Dots spoke again and sat by my table. The old guy stood next to him. The girl sat next to the person in the white coat. "My name is Howard Link. You may call me Link. The person next to me is Bookman. The white-haired youth is Allen Walker. The red-haired one is Lavi. The long-haird one is Kanda, Yuu. The one in the white coat is Komui Lee. And next to him is his sister, Lenalee Lee. We can talk about the circumstances when they wake up. Please treat us well."

"Hmmm~," I tilted his head, "Well, that's nice and all. I'm sure you know my name, but…I'm not if you're gonna survive here."

Two-Dots stiffened. "And, why's that?"

"Cause ya see, Two-Dots…except for you, no one else seems symmetrical." Pity.

END~

{1}He did not mean Lenalee by "our".

**I know, it's short. I'll try and make it longer next time. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon too. **

**In any case, I really don't have Shinigami-sama's character. Maybe I'll try avoiding his POV…**

**But! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
